AvP Across The Stars
by Eternal Imagination
Summary: The follow up to the Human Element. I promised you one and here it is. In thsi story we follow Shara and her friends as Members of the Dark Blade Clan, but with old enemies and a rival Clan at their necks, can Shara and her family beat the Xenomorph Queen again? or will this be the end of her story? yea I suck a summaries AND at titles... Sue me.
1. Chapter 1

**Alien VS Predator**

**Across The Stars.**

_*Peeks out from behind a large pile of paper work.*_ I did promise you guys a follow on! here it is! AvP Across the stars!

Yea... I suck at titles.

Anywho, this is the follow on story of my first AvP The Human Element. I am sorry it took so long guys and girls I really am but with all teh stress at home lately and the moveing and removing and unpacking... lets just say I have barely had time to sit and have a cup of tea muchles type up the story and this isn't the only story to suffer, I have a NiGHTS story on the boil, a MLP Story to do... so yea if it takes me a while to get the chapters up you know why.

**Disclaimers! **

**AvP, Weyland Yutani Co. and all other thinsg related to the AvP Fanbase = NOT MINE! **

**I Own None of the AvP fanchise, it isn't mine in any way, shape or form, I simply borrowed it and tweeked little thinsg to make it work in these Stroies.**

* * *

**Intro.**

In the Human years of 2017to 2023 the Earth suffered a terrible near Apocalypse under the rule of the Xenomorphs and several Predaliens, however thanks to the alliance of a mixed group of humans and Yautja, the Earth was saved.

It is now the year 2098, and the earth is still recovering from the inflation but many are starting to adapt and understand they need to change their ways and form a new leadership.

The Humans who aided in Earth's saviour are no longer classed as Earthlings, or Oomans as the Yautja called them, they are now welcome members of the Dark Blade Clan, the same Yautja Clan who had forged an alliance with the young Shara Kelly and her team.

Now a well known Elite Blooded Warrior of the Dark Blade clan alongside Ben, Jessica and Mark, while Martha Mary was a Pilot of their small ship, the Dark Mass, they had all earned t heir places in the Clan and Jessica was even teaching Unblooded Yautja some human styles of fighting with Ben while Shara and Mark spent their days helping clear up Xenomorph infested worlds.

The General, had sadly passed away in his old age, and his grave had been decorated with flowers from the team he had aided. Shara carried Jackal's sword with her at all times, and her hair now remained in dread locks like his had been, Cutter's mask still situated on her face, but now covered in numerous marks and over time, her Yautja blood has allowed her body to chanced slightly, her appearance is still that of a human, but her vocals have changed in a way that allowed her to emit a similar clicking and growling sound to a Yautja, she can also hiss with a small echo of the Xenomorphs.

Despite this, she is highly respected and is also a known visitor to the High Priestess when she needed to clear her mind or when the High Priestess called for her advice. She was also often asked to aid in the training of Young Bloods who sought to become Elites. However, her friends and her new found family have all noticed a strange side forming in Shara, a side that seems linked to the Hive mind of the Xenomorphs.

It is frightening to Shara though she rarely shows it.

* * *

She was growing up so fast...

R'ka sighed softly, remembering a time when I'ka was still a new born pup and needed to be carried.

Now she was in training and learning to use the weapons and learning the skills to become a hunter like her brothers, likely due to the many stories and trophies that they brought home and the number of marks they had proudly earned.

Not that she couldn't be a hunter, there was no law on their world that she couldn't be a Huntress, it was just hard for R'ka to think well of his children when one was now a Bad Blood.

He was also worried that I'ka would make the same foolish mistakes he had as a Young Blood and hurt herself or even others.

"Will you stop worrying? She isn't an uneducated pup and she knows she has to be careful." His mate, Nagara said as she stirred a large pot of stew. "And stop that damn pacing! You're leaving track marks on the floor." She added.

"She's young and likely listening to those foolish stories." R'ka sighed.

"Or," A voice stated as R'ka turned to find his son Srit'ore or Striker as he now preferred, stood in the door way. "She could be home safe with her brother and ready for some of our Mother's wonderful food." He said as I'ka, now the human equivalent of a 15 year old, came up behind her brother and peeked into the room, clicking her mandibles at her father in greeting before going to help her mother.

"Honestly Osh'dara, she isn't going to face her trail until she's completed her training." Striker said.

"I know... I know..." R'ka sighed.

"Lil'th is coming over with Shara, Bhu'ja and Rha-n." His son added.

"Ah good, no leftovers." Nagara smiled. "How is dear Lil'th? I hear she was hurt during the last hunt."

"Minor injury, it seems that they are starting to pop up in new places." Striker explained.

"Weyland Yutani Corporation's doing no doubt." Another voice said as Shara assisted Rha-n into the room, his old age finally starting to slow the elder Yautja down to the point his eye sight was fading and he needed someone to help him get around. At least until he got his eyes seen too.

"The Human fools who tried to order you around on Earth?" Nagara asked.

"Yes and No, Yes because it's run by Karl Bishop Weyland's son and no because it's also now co owned by Yutani Corp. The same people who were trying to insure the survival of the Humans." Shara explained. "Yutani is only in with Weyland because they wish to insure Weyland doesn't do something stupid again."

"I see." R'ka said smiling as I'ka helped her mother serve the food for everyone.

* * *

She had to be patient...

She had to wait and prepare for the day her sister to find her.

Then she could complete her destiny, until then, she had to wait, if she didn't wait she would make the same foolish mistakes her sisters had before her and her Hive would be destroyed.

She had to wait.

She had to be better than her sister... But that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with the fools she could sense on her new home.

* * *

Shara was sat in her room, her mask off and her weapons laid out before her as she meditated, the only weapon not removed from her person was Jha'kle's sword.

She never removed that unless she had no other choice.

Though she hardly used the sword, she kept it and all her other weapons in good condition, clean and she trained with all of them just to be ready. In her time with the Dark Blade Clan she had earned a lot of respect and a lot of enemies in other Clans who saw her as an abomination, others however saw her as a worthy ally and several clans had sought her and her friends out to train their own young bloods.

Needless to say, she could sense something darker in the back of her mind, something she didn't want to think about.

It was starting to show through and she knew if she didn't find out what it was and get rid of it, the fears she had won against before joining the Dark Blade clan would come back to haunt her, only stronger, better and far more frightening than before.

"You seem unsettled," Ghost said as he decloaked behind her. "Something to do with the reports we've been getting from other clans?"

"Five hives, ruled over by one mobile Queen, unfertile and with a thirst for violence and death, and to top it all off I can sense her, what's not to be unsettled about Ghost?" Shara sighed, "It reminds me too much of what happened on Earth."

"You think that one of them survived?" he asked.

"How else could I be able to sense her like I did the others?" She asked. "I keep the walls up but something is trying to get inside." She sighed. "I'm starting to have nightmares again."

"How bad?"

"I... am unsure; the last one included too many details to be a mere nightmare... I saw every one of us in a Hive... I'ka was with us..." she said.

"I see..." Ghost said. "Maybe you should see my sister, she is better at understanding such things then I am." He added.

"I'm afraid if I do this... something bad will happen." Shara said. "I want to wait until after I'ka's finished her basic training and at least ready to understand before I tell anyone. I don't want to scare her."

"I understand."

* * *

Ben, Bull Dog and Big Guns already didn't like the way this hunt made them feel, but still they had a hunt to complete and they would do it. "Is it me, or does anyone else feels like we are being watched?" he asked, adjusting his hold on his cannon.

"We all feel it," Big Guns said looking at Ben, "Still think this gets easier?"

"Nope," Ben said, "More existing maybe, but not easier," he added.

"Smart man," Bull Dog clicked then paused, Ben knew why.

"Damn... this isn't good," he said and checked everything was ready for action.

The sound of multiple hisses was the only warning they got before they were charged.

* * *

I'ka smiled as she helped her mother skin and clean the meat for their meal together, clicking softly as her mother skilfully skinned larger sections then she did, I'ka knew the skill would come in time with practice, but for now she would just have to deal with the smaller sections of skin and hide.

Her older brother, Vi'cor was coming to see them tonight and bringing his children and mate to meet the Oomans who had earned their place in his clan and meet the woman who had been so loved by his younger brother Cuh'tor.

"Elder R'ka?! Elder R'ka?!" A voice yelled as a young Blooded Yautja raced towards the Hut, frantically searching for the Elder. "Elder R'ka?!"

"He'ry? What's wrong?" Nagara asked as the young Yautja stood trying to catch his breath.

"It's... It's the Dark Mass... They're returning urgently with wounded and requesting a gathering of the Clan elders," the young warrior said frantically looking worried, "They report one Ooman death."

"Oh no." Nagara said as her mate raced out of the hut, following the young warrior back with huge strides.

"Shouldn't we go with them?" I'ka asked her mother.

"No... No it is not our place." Nagara said. "We will go to the gathering with them later."

"Yes Mother." I'ka clicked.

* * *

"Move aside! Move aside for the Elders!"

"Ben don't you dare die on me!"

"What the hell happened?"

"Make way for the healers!"

Shara all but shoved her way through the crowd with Dart at her heels and Tracker close behind. "Move aside!" Dart snapped at one young Yautja who quickly moved as the three reached the middle of the chaos.

"Jessica! What happened!?" Dart asked.

"Tell you in a minute! Ben you had better stay awake you over sized oaf! You hear me?!" Jessica said as she and Bull Dog half carried and dragged Ben off the ship, the latter heavily bleeding from his chest and arms.

"I need a healer here _**NOW**_!" Big Guns howled from the top of the plank as he carried a very bloody Martha Mary down in his huge arms, "She's still alive!"

"Martha Mary!?" Shara yelled darting up the ramp. "Martha!"

"What has happened?" R'ka demanded as the healers instantly began their work, three working on Martha Mary while two concentrated on Ben, as they were the two worse injuries.

"Xenomorphs on Nha-no'vis, we cut them down as far as we could... but when the plasma charges didn't work, we had to leave... they were stronger and faster than the others we've faced before... and more intelligent." Big Guns explained letting the healers work on Martha Mary as Shara held her fellow Ooman's hand as Martha struggled to breath and fight her way back to consciousness.

"More intelligent?"

"They smashed the wrist detonators before we could use them." Ben groaned as one of the Healers swiftly snapped his dislocated arm back into place. "They also went straight for the ship's engines. Martha Mary was attacked on the way off the world... the body is in deep freeze." He added hissing as the cauterizing jell was applied to his injuries.

"Shara." One of the Healers said as Martha Mary's hand slowly uncurled and she tried to hold something out to Shara.

"Earth... survivors..." Martha Mary said weakly as the healers continued their world. "She... she knew you..."

"She?" Shara asked, taking the item from Martha Mary.

"Queen..." was all Martha could say before she fell back into unconsciousness.

Shara went very pale as she looked at the thing in her hand, a blood stained holo image holder, likely Martha Mary's personal recorder.

"We need to move her to the hospital!"

"Move aside all of you!"

Dart raced after the healers while Tracker helped the few who remained tend Bull Dog and Big Guns' injuries with Jessica. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Something I had hoped was just a really bad nightmare." Shara said grimly before turning to Rha-n and R'ka.

The two elders nodded. "Once the ship from Gigano 093 arrives we will call a meeting with the warriors. This is a serious matter and should be dealt with now," Rha-n said.

R'ka nodded.

I'ka looked up and smiled as her father and Shara came in to the hut closely followed by her brother Srit'ore and Lil'th, and then a very beaten and tired looking Ben, Bhul-Dwag and Be'guna.

When Bhu'ja and Guan-thwei also came in with Jessica and Thar'ka, I'ka knew something was wrong.

"When Vi'cor and his family arrive, we need to speak." R'ka explained. "Call on the High Priestess and bring our best warriors. Our feast will take place in her home, not ours."

"I understand... I'ka, go to your room." Nagara said.

"No." R'ka stated, "She's old enough to go on her trial, she old enough to hear what is said by those with more experience." He added. "But I will say this, what you hear tonight is not to be repeated to anyone unless I have given you permission, is that clear I'ka?"

"Yes Osh'dara," I'ka said, she may not have passed her trials yet, or earned her mark, but if her father believed it was life threatening, he would allow all of his children to hear what Warriors had to say so they knew what they would be facing.

* * *

Shara hated waiting, everyone knew that. She hated it because it meant an enemy could find mistakes in plans and correct them, time to make better the barricades and time to observe them.

She hated it but to the untrained eye, she was calmly sat with Lil'th and I'ka, listening to the story being told by Vi'cor's eldest daughter Cas'kar, a Blooded warrior as she explained her first trial and why she and her entire ship had been recalled due to another incoming batch of veteran warriors from another Clan looking to brush up their skills.

"I'd never seen Na'hen so angry before, he was ready to rip someone's limbs off, if Les'ie hadn't stopped him and spoken with the Veterans we wouldn't have been able to face our trials." Cas'kar said.

"Les'ie is an Elite?" I'ka asked.

"Yes and a very good one, she helped train most of the female warriors." Cas'kar said smiling. "She even says one day she hopes to meet an Ooman warrior just a worthy of the mark as she is."

"Shara is worthy." Lil'th said. "She and all the Oomans of this Clan are worthy." She added.

"You flatter us, Lil'th." Shara said. "We still have a lot to learn from your kind before we can call ourselves worthy."

"Says the first one of us to have earned her mark." Ben stated as he handed a plate of meat over to Striker. "You earned it even before you started training."

"Sheer luck," Shara said, "these scars are proof of that," she added looking at her left shoulder.

"Ever in denial of what you know to be true," a new voice said and everyone bowed. "Rise, all of you, there is no need to be formal."

"A High Priestess should always be shown respect," Ghost reminded softly.

"Oh hush; it's a feast for family and friends, not some Clan high up gathering." The High Priestess said. "We will discuss other matters after our stomachs are full. I will not see our Clan talk of Ill and War on empty stomachs," she added with a nod to Shara.

* * *

Martha Mary was weak, but stable.

That alone made Dart happy.

"She'll pull through," Dart turned to see Tracker stood in the door way, "She's strong willed."

"When those things got aboard... I was so focused on keeping Jessica safe... I forgot about Martha..." Dart said.

"Don't blame yourself," Tracker said, "We all make mistakes when those we care for at involved."

"She keeps us warm and fed... and I forgot to make sure she was safe when she needed it," Dart said, "If we'd lost her..."

"Then we would have more reason to go back and ruin everything they have worked on," Tracker said, "Dha-ta we are not bound by law to be perfect, we all make mistakes and we all learn from them, even the Oomans understand that. Martha Mary will survive this and when she wakes up you'll be the first one to know."

Dart only nodded.

"The High Priestess summons us, she wants us all there to explain what happened," Tracker said.

Dart slowly stood from his seat gently squeezing Martha Mary's hand before he left the room.

Once everyone was gathered, Shara knew there was no need to keep the calm act up and began to wring her hands.

"What happened?" Rha-n asked.

Bull Dog gave a deep sigh as his mandibles clicked together. "We set down on Nha-no'vis without any trouble. Jessica, Thar'ka and Dha-ta were the first ones to set foot on the planet, we encountered the local life but there was nothing obviously wrong." He explained.

"The Temple was in some form of ruin, as if something had damaged its outer walls, but we couldn't detect life inside, only strange energy readings." Big Guns stated. "Jessica was the one who noted the strange movements we weren't picking up until we switched our scanners."

Shara listened carefully, while the others started to ready their weapons. "I don't know what happened," Jessica stated. "One minute we were scanning and checking for signs of life and the next... Martha Mary screamed and we were attacked from all sides... we tried to use the wrist detonators but they just broke them."

"Paya..." the High Priestess said. "And Martha Mary?"

"She will live." Dart said. "But... she will not be up and about for a long while," he added.

Shara looked at the holo recorder and sighed. "She gave this to me, before the healers too her." she said. "Whatever attacked, she got it's picture."

"The body we have in storage?" Ghost asked.

"No..." Shara said activating the holo recorder. "Her."

None of the Yautja wanted to speak as they looked at the body shown on the recorder, defiantly a Queen, but the crest was larger than any they had seen before and she looked too young to have the crest that large.

"She is from earth." Shara explained. "I can sense her just as I sensed the Queens on earth..."

"But they were all wiped out." Nagara said.

"It seems one of them survived." Bull Dog sighed then turned to the Elders. "Your Orders?"

R'ka and Rha-n looked at each other and then at the High Priestess, who nodded and R'ka spoke. "We will send word to the other Clans, Nha-no'vis is too big for just our clan to clean up."

"Understood."

Shara felt eyes on her and looked up to see the High Priestess watching her, she lowered her eyes and then looked outside. "Shara Kelly." She turned at her name. "Come, let me see what troubles you." the High Priestess said and Shara nodded.

"She has a seeing mind?" Vi'cor asked his bother.

Striker nodded. "A gift of sorts from her genetic heritage," he explained as the High Priestess put her hands over Shara's head and the two grew very still.

_~~/ She was on a different world, one that seemed familiar, yet different... jungle and foliage being slowly moved aside as she walked, hearing sounds she'd never heard before all around her..._

_Something grabbed her from behind and she was dragged away from the jungle into a web like structure._

_She opened her eyes again and found herself fastened to a wall, Striker, Lil'th and Jessica and Mark beside her and Martha Mary, Ben, Bull Dog and Big Guns across from her, I'ka, R'ka and Rha-n to the right, all with holes in their chests, all dead... save I'ka, the poor child looked terrified and unable to move, struggling to breath._

"_Shara... what do we do...?" I'ka panted as she began to struggle and fight in her bonds, trying to break free._

"_Hang on I'ka..." she pleaded only to gasp as something big grabbed them both and dragged them off the walls and into main area of a hive where a Queen was stood, a large Face Huggers with her._

"_Join me, my sister." The Queen hissed. "Join me, or she will join her fellow hunters in death."_

_Before she could give an answer, the Queen slammed her tail spike into I'ka's chest and the face hugger lunched at her.\~~_

Shara and the High Priestess reeled back from the reading, Bull Dog catching the High Priestess while Big Guns steadied Shara, "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"I think so..." Shara said, shaking her head to try and clear it while her hand absently rubbed her chest.

"By the Paya... How long have you had these Nightmares?" the High Priestess asked.

"Three weeks." Shara said, "Every night it's the same."

"What does it mean?" Ghost asked.

"It means that this new Queen is out for revenge." The High Priestess said. "No matter the cost." She added.

"Joy..." Shara said.

"So Nha-no'vis is off limits?" I'ka asked, the first question she'd asked since the gathering began.

"I'm afraid so." R'ka said. "We will have to find another world for your trial." He added.

I'ka nodded in understanding, there was nothing she could do about this, even if she did want to face her trial, she had to do so in a place where it was seen as fair to all those who took part. To send three unblooded young ones to a world infested with Xenomorphs would be like sending a kitten into a pack of wolves.

Suicide.

* * *

... ... ... So Read and Review?

Please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

He wanted to see her.

He wanted to see the girl his father had become so attached to and see for himself if she were worthy of his father's love and sword.

He** HAD **to see her.

He'd heard so much about her but never once seen her not properly, only fleeting glances of images in reports from his fellow hunters as they travelled on their ship, as a Veteran and Elite clan member he rarely had time to return to his home and visit the Dark Blade clan, much less chance to question his uncles and cousins about this Ooman child his father had chosen to name his own.

"Mar'us!" A voice snarled and he almost dropped his combi stick and stumbled over his own two feet. Mar'us looked up and growled at his friend as the other looked down at him slightly. "You are having trouble staying focused my friend."

"No Karn," Mar'us said, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"About that Ooman girl?" Karn asked knowingly while using his combi stick to move a large leaf out of the way. "Or wondering why your Osh'dara gave her his swords?"

"Dose everyone know my business now?" Mar'us asked.

"You make no secrete you're curious about her, even the young bloods know about it." Karn said as they continued their patrol of the planet they were on, refuelling the ship and restocking on meats and fruits.

Mar'us sighed. "Am I THAT obvious?"

"Is an Elder's dreadlocks gray and long?"

Mar'us sighed. "I just don't understand how an Ooman, a child at that, has earned his name and the right to be part of the family." he said. "I know it's not a rare thing in some clans, but really... I thought he of all Yautja would be the last one to have accepted a Ooman girl as his own pup..."

"And the fact you two had that big fall out hasn't helped matters I guess?" Karn asked as the two reached their ship again.

Mar'us sighed. "I can't even remember why we were arguing."

"You're Mother." Karn stated.

Mar'us's shoulders sagged, remembering the argument now and the broken look on his Father's face when in his anger Mar'us blamed him for his mother's death.

He'd never forget the hurt he'd seen that day on the face of a Yautja he had always believed to be a Paya...

Shame, fear and that awful... broken look behind his eyes...

He didn't have chance to say he was sorry for that argument and now he never would.

Karn sighed. "Look, we're stopping by home to get a few things and so we can celebrate the union of the High Priestess and another Yautja, while we are there you can talk to the Ooman and see what so special about her. I'll even go with you to hold your hand." He said chuckling as Mar'us punched his shoulder.

"Shut up." Mar'us said as they entered their ship.

* * *

I'ka stood with her mother, using a knife to cut and slice into a large section of raw meat. "Do you think everything will be eaten before it gets cold Ma'da?" She asked.

"It had better," Nagara said. "I am not cooking this feast for it to be wasted." She stated.

"Need a hand in here?" Shara asked from the door, "I'm free to help." She added and Nagara nodded handing Shara a knife.

"Thank you Shara." She said while I'ka smiled. "How's Martha Mary?"

"Her recovery will be slow, but at least she's talking now." Shara said chopping the many smaller ingredients for Nagara while the older Yautja started to add the chopping into a bowl with oils and other such things.

"Do you think she will be able to walk again?" I'ka asked. "I know she enjoys running around with Dart and Tracker..."

Shara shook her head. "Not for a long while yet, the damage to her legs and hips was so extensive but she is hoping to at least get her upper body strength back so she can still pilot the ship." she said slicing with practiced grace and speed.

"Sounds like Martha Mary will fit into Dart's family just fine, they have a habbit of pushing themselves even when they know they aren't expected to recover in an instant." Nagara said as I'ka finished chopping the meat and set them down ready to cook when they were needed.

"I hope we have enough to go around, it's not every day the High Priestess takes a permanent mate," Nagara said. "It's the only time the whole clan comes together for a long span of time." she added.

"So the whole clan will be back together?" I'ka asked.

Nagara nodded. "Everyone, even the Veterans and Elites will be here."

"Sounds like a lot of mouths to feed." Shara said.

"It is, with all the clan together we have a reunion and a marriage. That double the reason for them whole Clan to be together." Nagara stated. "But thankfully, the other females are cooking up meals too."

"So that's why Cas'kar and Les'ie were so eager to get back to their ship, they have meals of their own to cook." I'ka said.

Nagara nodded again.

"Smells good in here." Jessica said as she came in carrying a heavy looking basket of picked fruits and vegetation. "Gift from Lil'th, she got caught up in a talk with her mother while we were on the way." She added while moving to help.

"Ah so we can expect extra hands." Nagara smiled.

And so on the cooking went until the sun reached the ground in the early hours of the evening and the last of the ships landed.

"This will be an eventful night." Bull Dog said. "Are you sure you wish to do this now?" he asked looking at the High Priestess's shadow beside him, he was forbidden from laying eyes on her until their ceremony but the small fire cast shadows long enough fo him to know she was safe.

"We have waited almost a hundred years... nothing has changed since we first admitted to such love... I do not wish to see this life out any longer without the joy of being wife and perhaps even mother." She said. "I will soon be too old to raise a child to full maturity..."

"You could never be too old." Bull Dog assured. "I promised you at least one pup, and it will happen, I promise."

The High Priestess smiled and while she would have loved nothing more than to embrace her soon to be eternal mate, she knew the laws and she had to obey them.

At least until the ceremony was over.

"Where are my chosen?" She asked as Big Guns stopped outside the door and knelt.

"They have been called from their chores to prepare for the evening." He explained. "I have also brought you news of the Dark Blade Ship, The Jagged Edge..."

Bull Dog tensed. "Isn't... that Mar'us's ship?" he asked.

"Indeed... and Mar'us is coming here... Do you want Striker to keep an eye on Shara?" Big Guns asked.

"No." The High Priestess stated. "I will not have her babied just because the blood pup of her adopted Osh'dara is returning. If Mar'us causes trouble it is shame to his name, not his Osh'dara or Shara."

"As you wish, High Priestess." Big Guns said and then, as was law, placed a small jewel in a golden dish before leaving.

* * *

I'ka smiled as she and the other unblooded pups watched the last of the Blooded, Elite and Veteran Warriors came into land.

"They're huge!" He'ry yelled over the roar of the engines.

"Of cause they are!" Lil'th yelled back. "They are two of the largest ships the clan has; they were built to stay out on multiple hunts!"

"Like the Dark Mass?" I'ka asked.

"That was her basic design!" Tracker yelled. "We had to make the Ship slightly smaller so the speed was greater, but the lack of Size is less than we had first thought it would be!" he added.

The ship engines started to calm and Striker smiled as the two ramps slowly lowered, several young Yautja warriors covering the sides of the gang plank while the elders travelling with them and the Veterans left the ship.

"Who are we here for again?" I'ka asked.

"Mar'us." Lil'th said. "Jha'kle's son."

"Oh..." I'ka said looking at her brother who had been silent until now, his gaze seemed locked on a pair of males who were heavily armoured and stood beside a Veteran who looked to have been badly injured and needed their aid to even walk.

Once the old Yautja was in the care of the healers, Striker and Tracker moved in while Lil'th stayed with the unblooded pups, this wasn't a place for them.

Though it seemed whatever words were exchanged, Mar'us seemed calm enough.

For now.

* * *

Shara stood beside Mark and Big Guns as they waited for Bull Dog to finish preparing. "Please tell me everyone is here?" he asked.

"Everyone, Martha Mary was brought down by two of the young Bloods, they have her in a wheelchair." Big Guns said.

"I see." Bull Dog said. "Is everything ready?"

"Everything is in place and ready." Mark said.

Shara chuckled. "Is it always like this?" she asked. "When a High Priestess takes a mate I mean?"

"Indeed it is, though sometimes can be more stressful." Big Guns said. "But thankfully we have been planning this for years." He admitted.

"Really? Why so long?" Shara asked.

"Bull Dog and the High Priestess had other duties they had to see to first. The High Priestess the blessing of ships and Young Bloods and Bull Dog the training of pups and also the retrieval of the Queens from Earth." Ghost said as he arrived.

"Oh..." Shara said ducking her head. "I guess that little tack ruined a few plans." she asked and Bull Dog chuckled from inside his room.

"If it were not for that task, I likely would never have been able to grant the High Priestess her biggest wish." He stated. "She wanted to see the Earth and she got that wish and more... for that I have you to thank Shara, you and your friends."

"Our family now Brother." Big Guns said ruffling Shara's head. "She is a sister to all of us... Even if she is a runt." He added with an amused chuckle.

"Remind me to ask Lil'th to keep you on pup juice all night." Shara stated and they all shared a chuckle.

"Are you ready Bull Dog?" Ghost asked.

Bull Dog nodded. "I have been ready for the last four years of my life." He said.

"Then get moving Pup." R'ka stated as he came in to the room. "The day will not last forever."

As they turned to leave R'ka's hand fell on Shara's shoulder. "Stay a while at the party, then come to the Elder Temple, Striker and the others will head there on their own time..."

"Is there trouble?" Shara asked.

"No... Not yet." R'ka said and Shara nodded.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Karn watched as Mar'us chatted with old friends, he recognized some but not all, so busied himself by looking around the gathered clan, he could see Lil'th and Nagara by the food tables, likely making sure under aged pups didn't get at the heavy drinks.

Despite the celebrations the rules still stood, if you weren't old enough to take your trials, you didn't get to drink like the older pups. The only reason you were allowed a strong drink was if you were given permission by an Elder.

Few young pups did drink the stronger stuff anyway, but there was always the few who wanted to try it and see what all the fuss was about.

Then Karn's eyes fell on a pair of young Bloods stood beside a Ooman woman, her legs in heavy casts and her upper body wrapped tightly in a protective blanket, curious he tapped a passing Young Blood's shoulder.

"Who is that Ooman?" he asked.

"That's Martha Mary, one of the Oomans from Earth... she was injured during a savage attack." The young Blood explained. "She is one of the best Pilots too. The Dark Mass will be grounded until she is able to fly it again."

"She's the pilot of the Dark Mass?" Karn asked, recalling the many stories and reports of the small ship that had become well known in the Clans for its speed and grace. "I never knew."

"Few do." the Young Blood said, "Martha Mary doesn't like to be centre of attention."

Karn blinked, the name sounded strange in their tongue but to an Ooman it would likely be a normal name.

"Eyes off her," another voice said and Karn looked behind him to see Thar'kastood there. "She and Dha-ta are together."

Karn dropped his eyes. "I wasn't thinking of anything." He admitted. "I'm just amazed that all the stories I've heard were because of a Ooman skill." He explained.

Tracker chuckled. "You haven't met Ben, Mark, Jessica or Shara yet," he stated moving closer then grew serious. "You and Mar'us will come with me to the Elder Temple, after the vows are spoken. No Questions, No doubts." He said. "Understood?"

Karn blinked his mandibles clicking and then nodded. "I understand." He said.

Tracker nodded back. "Good."

"_Mei'hsweis_ and _Mei-jadhis_! Hear me!" a loud, echoing voice roared and every Yautja, stopped what they were doing and fell to one knee.

High atop the central structure, stood Elder R'ka and Elder Rha-n, both dressed in golden robes, and with them, bejewels and wrapped in silver stood the High Priestess and Bull Dog.

"We are gathered to day, to witness and celebrate the union, of our High Priestess and Bhul-Dwag our Highest and most respected Mentor." Rha-n said, "Our Clan has been granted this joyful event and we are blessed with the joys of at last knowing our High Priestess will be not only mates to a worthy Mate... but also that our Clan has been granted the blessings of the Paya themselves!"

"I'd forgotten how to the point Elder Rha-n was." a Young Blood said quietly.

"Our High Priestess isn't really a fan of long winded ceremonies." Another stated. "But I will admit, she and Mentor Bhul-Dwag are perfect mates."

"Indeed."

R'ka turned to the two soon to be mates. "Even thought I know the answers, we must do this right." he said quietly.

Both Yautja nodded.

R'ka smiled, "High Priestess, under the eyes of our Paya and before our clan, young and old... Do you swear your life, soul, mind and entire being to Bhul-Dwag?" he asked. "To be at his side, through what challenge the Paya will give you? To forever love and care for him? til the end of all time?"

"With my heart and mind I do." The High Priestess said smiling,

R'ka nodded and turned to Bhul-Dwag. "Mentor Bhul-Dwag, Under the eyes of our Paya and before our clan, young and old... Do you swear your life, soul, mind and entire being to The High Priestess?" he asked. "To be at her side, through what challenge the Paya will give you? To forever love and care for him? Til the end of all time?"

"And beyond." Bhul-Dwag smiled. "With my heart and mind, I do." he stated.

"Then as Elders of this Clan," Rha-n said as he wrapped their hands with a gold and silver scarf. "We are proud to say you are now Eternal Mates. Bond for life. Now and forever."

There was a roar of the whole Dark Blade Clan when the scarf was loosely tied and both Elders bowed down and the two newly wedded Yautja were surrounded by a glowing light.

* * *

Jessica and Dart walked beside Martha Mary's wheelchair, heading to the Elder's chambers.

"What do you think this is about?" Martha Mary asked.

"Maybe the attack on the ship?" Jessica suggested. "Striker didn't go into detail he just said meet here with the rest of the Crew." She said.

"Must be something big," Martha said.

"Good thing we got here early." Dart stated.

"Not the first ones to show up however," Big Guns stated opening the door, "Quick." He stated while moving to the side to help Martha Mary get inside.

"Who else is coming?" Jessica asked.

"Everyone." R'ka said. "We need everyone here who was on earth and some of our other warriors will also be joining us." He explained.

"That bad?" Dart asked.

"That bad," Rha-n assured as I'ka handed out drinks with her mother, Tracker, Karn, Mar'us, Guan-thwei, Ghost, Vi'cor, Cas'kar, Ben, Mark and Les'ie were already there, leaving only Striker, Lil'th and Shara to arrive.

"Always the last one to arrive." Ben chuckled, "Thank you I'ka," he added as she handed him a drink.

"Shara is always the last is she?" the female unblooded asked.

"Not always, but she does enjoy the veterans stories, so maybe she got caught up in another one of their recollections of a hunt?"

"Or maybe she's half way here." Ben stated pointing out the window.

All eyes turned to the door as Striker opened it for both females and sighed. "That is the last time I get into a debate with that pup." He said.

"Who?" I'ka asked.

"He'ry," Shara said. "They were debating why you and your class have been held off your trials and when you'll be allowed to go on them."

I'ka nodded. "It has been a question I've wanted to ask... but I didn't want to be rude." She admitted.

"Women who speak their mind are women of high intelligence and knowledge." Nagara stated. "Never hold back a question my dear, it may give you an answer sooner rather than later."

"Yes mother." I'ka said.

"All small talk aside for the moment," Rha-n said, "We have another issue that needs addressing..." he added as everyone sat down, Share carefully placing Jackal's sword in front of her so it wasn't damaged.

"The surviving Queen has made her hives and now she seems to have hidden herself in one of them and after all that happened before..." R'ka said looked at Shara. "We believe it best to deal with this now."

"How do you want us to deal with it?" Ben asked, "Going in gun blazing didn't work and we don't have enough plasma ships to go hive to hive and drop them down." He added.

Shara looked at both Elders and realised they were both watching her. "Why do I not like this way this is going?" she asked.

"You have the link to the hives through all that happened on earth... perhaps you could tell us where she is hiding?" Rha-n said.

Shara looked a little shocked. "You want me to try and find away into her head? Elders I know I have the ability with regular Xenomorphs but... I've never tried to link with a Queen..." She said. "I... I 'm not sure if I even can..."

"It's worth a try," Jessica said, "I mean I know the idea scares you but you are part of the Earth hive in a way... that's why they called you sister..."

"I don't view them as sisters." Shara assured, starting to rub her left arm. "Not now nor ever... not after what they did." She added.

"Perhaps a little assurance she will not be giving you anymore scares would help?" All eyes fell on Guan-thwei and Ghost. "We may not be the strongest, but we can hold the mental barriers up to keep her out but let you move freely."

Shara continued to rub her arm then looked at Jackal's sword...

Mar'us watched her head cocked to one side slightly.

"Shara?" Nagara asked.

"I do it... I don't know if it will work but I'll try..." she said

Both elders nodded. "You already know what we are looking for, anything you can give is better than nothing," R'ka said as Ghost and Guan-thwei moved closer, both holding a blessed jewel like Jackal had when he first saw into Shara's mind.

Shara removed her mask and her necklace while Mark held onto the sword as if it were a fragile thing, letting Shara focus on her task and not worry about anything. Guan-thwei and Ghost took each of her hands in theirs and began to mumble odd sounding chants while Shara let herself slip into her own mind.

_Darkness... strange sounds and cold breezes... faint smells of decaying bodies and death... awful sounds of breaking bones and horrid feeling of someone watching her... waiting for her to make a move._

_She started to feel like something was around her neck, but she ignored it. The faint sound of chanting reminding her that this was just a mental world... it wasn't real..._

_It was just to check on a few things then she could leave..._

"She's trying to get in..." Shara said and Mar'us blinked. "She's behind me..."

"You are safe, Shara." the High Priestess assured, "You are surrounded by friends... she cannot hurt you..."

Shara made a sound of understanding as her eye lids seemed to flutter rapidly. "She's infertile... she can't lay eggs of her own... she took over a hive but she won't allow a male near her... not yet..."

R'ka spoke up.

"Where is she?"

Shara seemed to try and focus harder on what she was asked, "I don't recognize the planet... large forest... matured tress not saplings... red leaves... no grass... sand I think... I can't see water... but there is something falling from the sky... two moons..."

_~Foolish of you sister...~_

"Shara?!" Striker caught Shara before she could fall completely. But made sure she didn't slip from Guan-thwei or Ghost's grip as the two chanted louder. "Shara wake up! Shara?!"

"_What do you want?!" Shara demanded focusing on her barriers_

_~You to join the right family, as you should have done on earth...~_

"_Never!"_

_~I have ways of making sure you do as I ask, sister... some more physical than you might like.~_

A sickening snap was heard and Shara's body jerked violently, Mar'us's mask told him that Shara's chest had just been struck by something, violently forcing Shara back into full consciousness with a cry of pain. "**_SHIT_**! Fuck..."

"What happened?" Ghost asked.

"She broke through... damn that hurt..." Shara stated gritting her teeth as she tried to regain her breath. "Shit... she did this..."

"How... that was only a mental connection..." Guan-thwei said.

"Only while I was awake..." Shara said. "On earth... when I slept the pains I felt were real... the Queen could hurt physically... and it seems she's past that ability to her daughter..." She explained.

"Drink slowly." Striker said as I'ka handed Shara a glass of water.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked.

"We go to her and we kill her." Dha-ta said, "before she becomes too strong."

"She's already full size..." Shara said, "She's learned from her old sisters and she's going to know we'll be coming..." She added.

"Thoughts?" R'ka asked.

There was heavy silence.

"You could..." I'ka began nervously.

"Go on I'ka." Shara encouraged.

"It's just... this new Queen seems to be set on you and revenge... couldn't you use that against her? Maybe lure her to a place you would have the advantage?" She asked.

"How would that come to be, we don't know what planet she's on." Cas'kar asked.

"Kilos 09." All eyes fell on Karn as he tapped his arm piece, "salt based ground over all land areas mild irritant substance that falls every five months, the salt neutralizes the irritation though and the trees are mature all year around, new trees don't grow there until after the rain and they grow in a matter of hours."

"How do you know?" Vi'cor asked.

"It's the only planet the ship can go to refill the water holds, and it's a good place to find good hunts, the beasts there are feral but they learn." Karn explained projecting the images he had.

"Looks like what I saw..." Shara said.

"Kilos 09... just a storm cloud away from _thei-de luar-ke_," Rha-n said.

"Death Moon?" Ben asked.

"A planet that passes through the systems every three years... it comes so close that Kilos 09 surface becomes so heated, it becomes like glass, the odd gravity of Kilos 09 keeps the moon from hitting it, but it is never wise to be close to the passing ground." R'ka said.

The talk went on into the night and most of the morning and following afternoon, formulating plans and checking details before at last, R'ka called the gathering to an end.

Mar'us found he couldn't be bothered asking why Shara had taken the smallest guest room in his family home when they arrived, but he would find time to ask later, after he and Karn had rested and they were refreshed.

All that he cared about was that she hadn't changed the home in anyway, in fact by the look of things all she had done was repair the small damages and had a new bunch of trophies to his father's trophy room.

He'd thank her later.

* * *

Ok, so chapter one, what do you guys think? do you like it? hate it?

Which ever it is, please read and review and please be nice, nasty coments will be used to keep me warm in the comming winter.

You already know what's mine and what isn't...

Enjoy and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
